


Work Before Pleasure

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Food smut, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Work Before Pleasure

Neville crouched down in the garden, picking strawberries, the fragrant scent of the fruit hanging in the air around him. He popped one into his mouth, the flavour bursting on his tongue. He took another, just to make sure it wasn't a fluke, of course. _Delicious._

"If you eat them all now," Harry called from the backdoor, "we won't have any for afters." Neville looked up and saw Harry grinning as he shook a can of whipped cream.

Visions of licking whipped cream off Harry's stomach (among other things) kept Neville from eating more of the strawberries. Well, _too_ many.


End file.
